Love Potion
by inuyasha 303
Summary: Naruto drinks a love potion. NaruSasu, yaoi, one-shot, M, lemon edited out.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Naruto drinks a love potion. NaruSasu, yaoi, one-shot, M.

AN: I think this is the first really Naruto piece I've typed up, other than like the 'Days' ones. I started out with a story that I wrote like two+ years ago, and then edited it, and it's much better now. Hope you like.

Warning: Yaoi. This means Boy on boy love'n!, swearing, OOC-ness, and anything else you can find.

.

.

.

"Uchiha!" Came an overly loud greeting. "Hey! What's up, Man!"

Uchiha Sasuke didn't even look up from the scroll he was reading. "Hello Kiba…" He said coldly. "I'm not even going to bother asking you why you're here." He made a vague gesture around him. He was sitting on his porch on his day off and to be honest the brunettes company was far less then desired.

Kiba grinned, for some reason taking the raven's cold shoulder as an invitation and sat beside him. "Funny story actually." He said, ignoring the glare aimed at his head. "See, about a month ago, me and Naruto started this little…thing. You know, I prank him, he pranks me." He made a motion with his hand like the two sides of a scale. "Well it's my turn again, but of course now anytime I get close to him, he gets on his guard. I can't pull a very good prank if he's expecting it, so I've been looking for someone who can get close to him with out getting him all suspicious."

The raven rolled his eyes, his attention having been caught at the mention of his blond teammate. "I don't do pranks Inuzuka." He looked down at the scroll again. "Why don't you ask Sakura, or one of your teammates?"

Kiba let out a slight whine, which was mimicked instantly by the little white head sticking out of his gray coat. "Come on Uchiha. I've already asked everyone else! No ones willing to throw me a bone here! You hardly even have to do anything!"

Sasuke couldn't help but twitch. "Go away Kiba."

The dog lover crossed his arms, giving of a stubborn aura that was all too familiar. "Not until you agree to help me out. You can give in now, or me and Akamaru will howl outside your window all night long."

Sasuke glared yet again. The thought was positively horrifying. "What, exactly, is it you want me to do?" He asked, knowing full well he was getting himself into something he didn't want.

Kiba failed trying to hold back a grin. "All you've got to do is pore this-" He pulled a small clear vial out of his pocket. "-over his food. That's it."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked taking the object. On the label written in bright pink were the words _Love Potion_. He couldn't help but scoff. "A Love potion? Really? How is this a good prank? Not to mention it won't even work."

"No, no." Kiba insisted holding up both hands. "It'll work trust me! The guy who gave it to me assured me! And come on! Everyone does stupid things when they are in love! It will be hilarious!"

Sasuke glanced between the 'potion' in his hand and the far too eager shinobi sitting next to him, then let out a sigh. "And you promise if I do this you'll leave me alone?"

"Yeah, yeah! Totally!" He grinned.

Sasuke let out a small huff before sticking the small bottle in his pocket. "Alright. Fine. But I'm only doing it because I have nothing better to do."

Kiba jumped up. "Yahoo!" He exclaimed. "Thanks Uchiha! I promise you won't regret this!"

"I already do."

…

"I'm really surprised you agreed to too have lunch with me Teme." Naruto said happily, folding his arms behind his head. "You always say no. I was beginning to think you didn't like ramen or something." He laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. "It's alright, I guess. Not something I want to eat very often."

They reached Ichiraku's and took two seats. "What do you mean Sasuke!" Naruto asked with a whine. "Ramen is the best! Right Teuchi-san!" He grinned at the old man behind the counter.

"That's right." He said with an enthusiastic smile. "Nice to see you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke nodded in reply and looked back at his slightly older teammate. "I understand that you like it, but what I don't understand is how you can eat so much of it..." He propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head with an almost bored expression. "Ramen doesn't exactly qualify as a well balanced diet..."

Naruto looked at him carefully for a minute. "Hmmm...What do you mean? Its got vegetables and stuff!"

"Not enough Dobe." Sasuke shook his head. "It's not that healthy."

"Hey now." Teuchi said turning around to face them. "Don't tell him that. Naruto here is my best customer." He placed two bowls of ramen in front of them. "Here you go boys. Enjoy." He turned around.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed breaking apart his chopsticks.

With a sigh Sasuke reached for his own chopsticks "accidentally" knocking Naruto's frog wallet of the counter and onto the ground. "Oops." He muttered.

"S'ok." The blond replied quickly, swallowing the noodles he had stuck in his mouth. "I'll get it." He got down to got it, scooping up everything that fell out.

Sasuke pulled out the bottle and emptied the clear liquid into Naruto's bowl. As soon as he was done, he started to regret it. What if it had some kind of weird side effect or something? He turned the bottle around examining the label looking for any sort of warning and came up empty handed. "Hey Naruto, don't-." He turned to look at his teammate who had already sat down and started eating again. "…er…never mind…"

Naruto glanced over at him confused and swallowed. "What's that?" He asked, motioning to the bottle in his hands with the chopsticks.

Sasuke looked at it glad label was facing away. "Oh this? Nothing. Just a bottle." He put it away.

"Oh…" Naruto smiled and went back to eating. Reluctantly Sasuke started his. A few minutes later they were both done. "Gochisosama!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to the raven. "Wasn't that great Sasu-!" He stopped, his eyes widening slightly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that strange reaction. "What is it Dobe?" He asked sliding the money he owed across the counter.

"Um…" Naruto said distracted, his eyes still fixed on Sasuke's face. "W-What?" He blinked a bit like he was trying to clear his thoughts. "Hm? Did you say something?"

Rolling his eyes Sasuke got up and started to leave. "Later."

"Eh! W-W-Wait a second!" Naruto ran in front of him. "Hold up! Why don't-?"

"Hey!" Teuchi called annoyed. "Naruto! Get back here and pay for this!"

Naruto jumped. "Oh right." He looked almost panicked. "Wait right here Sasuke! Don't move." He stepped away, then turned back to make sure he was still there. "Stay!" He ran over to pay, all but tripping over his own feet.

The young Uchiha couldn't help but look confused. 'Jeez…what is up with him…?' He turned and continued walking not paying Naruto's order any mind.

There was a flash of orange and Naruto was next to him again. "T-Teme! I told you to wait!" He looked hurt.

"Since when do I ever listen to you?" Sasuke asked coldly, not even halting in his stride. He was about to go around a corner when he was suddenly stopped by a brightly clad arm.

"Since now." Naruto replied, his fingers tapping lightly against the side of the building as he leaned forward, getting nice and close to the self proclaimed avenger. "Let's go spar Sasuke. Just you and me."

Something about the way he said that made Sasuke glare as he looked up at the taller boy. Did his voice always sound that husky? "And just why would I want to do that Naruto?" He asked.

The blond grinned. "Because we always spar Teme. Come on." He looked the raven up and down. "It'll be a lot of fun…"

Suddenly a hot flush crept up Sasuke's neck as he finally caught on. 'Oh my god! He's hitting on me! The stupid potion actually worked! And it made him fall in love with me!' He took a step back noticing how Naruto's expression dropped. "Yeah well, I'm not really in the mood." He turned around. "I'm just going to go home and-!"

He gasped when two arms wrapped firmly around his waist. "But Sasuke…" Same a soft breathy whine in his ear. "I really, really want to hang out…"

Sasuke blushed as Naruto pressed completely against him from behind. "W-What are you doing Usuratonkachi! Let me go!" He started struggling, but couldn't seem to break out of Naruto's grasp. "Naruto don't be an idiot! I'm going home!" Suddenly he was spun around and pressed against the wall, Naruto pinning both of his wrists at head level.

"Ok fine." Naruto said his eyes completely serious. "Then we'll go to your house. That works too." He smiled. "Anywhere you want…as long as it's just us…"

*Edited*

…

The sun was setting when Sasuke decided to return home. Training all day was a good way to distract him, not to mention ware him down. He suppressed a yawn as he unlocked his front door, carefully avoiding the trap he had set incase of intruders. 'I should be able to sleep well tonight…' He thought, moving to the kitchen and grabbing a tomato to snack on. Still thinking about his training, he stepped into the living room again.

A single huff was the only warning he had before he was suddenly tackled from behind. Sasuke landed on his stomach with a soft thud. The tomato rolling away from him. He scowled as two hands pressed against his shoulders, and someone sat firmly on his back. "Naruto…" He growled, hopping to sound threatening. "Get off of me."

Naruto laughed. "Aw, you knew it was me?" He asked amused. "And here I wanted to surprise you… I did, didn't I?"

He sounded far too smug in Sasuke's opinion. "No you didn't Dobe. Now get off, before I make you!" He got his hands up to try and push himself away from the floor.

"None of that Sasuke." Naruto informed him quickly, snagging both of his wrists and pinning them to the floor with one hand. "I kind of like having you in this position. Just give me one minute ok?"

*Edited*

"N-No!" Sasuke yelled, struggling even harder than before. "Let go!"

Naruto smirked. "Don't worry. I will, just let me try one thing, ok?" Not waiting for a response, he leaned down capturing Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke froze with shock. Naruto was kissing him! Him! As if all the other things he was doing wasn't weird enough! Naruto let out a blissful little sigh as he pulled away. "See Teme?" He murmured. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Sasuke blushed, not able to come up with a good response. "No…I-I guess not." Both of their eyes widened as they realized what he said. "B-But that doesn't mean that I liked-!" Naruto caught him again, this time pressing hard enough to keep the smaller boys from closing him mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep himself from responding to the kiss in any way.

It didn't quite work…Naruto's tongue slid into his mouth, and began exploring the crevice, smirking when the raven squirmed. When had Naruto gotten so good at kissing! Sasuke let out a strangled gasp as the hot foreign organ in his mouth began prodding his. It felt so much better then he had guessed kissing would actually feel. After a moment he moved, just slightly, flicking his tongue in response. Naruto groaned, encouraging the smaller boy to repeat the action. Which he did.

Soon the two were locked in a fierce burning dance, as their tongues twisted, and wrapped around each other. Naruto slid his free hand around the smaller boys waist, pulling him close, and released his wrists to rest beneath Sasuke's head (to keep the floor from hurting him). The second he felt his restraints move, the young Uchiha threw his arms around the taller boys neck, desperately trying to pull him closer. Naruto let out a humored growl, before biting the raven's lower lip hard enough to make him jump. "God Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, as they broke apart. Sasuke inhaled deeply, his onyx eyes misty with lust, and his bruised lips still parted, like he was waiting for another kiss. Naruto's gaze softened even more as he gently brushed the smaller boy's cheek. "...I...I love you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, with a blush. "Naru..." He began, then looked away, his expression turning bitter. "Don't be an idiot."

The blond flinched. "Sasuke, what-?"

"I said don't be an idiot!" Sasuke yelled, drawing back one of his fists to hit the taller boy.

It wasn't much of a surprise that Naruto caught the weak, half hearted punch, pinning him yet again. "I'm not being an idiot Sasuke! I'm in love with you! I want you!"

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up considerably. "B-Baka! You're not in love with me! You think you are, but your not! I...I was helping Kiba with his prank! That's all! I pored...I pored a love potion in your food, ok! It was all his idea and I don't even know why I went along with it!"

Naruto blinked, his expression not changing. "If that was the case Sasuke, then why did you kiss me back?"

Sasuke looked away, then shoved Naruto with his free hand, this time managing to push him off. "I was caught up in the moment or something!" He snapped, getting to his feet, and backing away. "I forgot who you were. That's all." For some reason Sasuke found it much harder to pull his stoic mask into place.

"I don't believe you Sasuke." Naruto said, getting to his feet. "I think that you like me and are too afraid to admit it!"

"Usuratonkachi. Why would I be afraid of something like that?" He stepped back when Naruto tried to approach him. "I don't like you Naruto!"

The blond flinched, the sting from those words actually making him retreat a step. "Sasuke…" Said boy almost flinched at the pain in his voice. "…I don't understand…I'm in love with you…"

"You're not in love with me!" Sasuke yelled, uncertain why it was that saying made his chest hurt. "Just stop being an idiot and get the hell out of here! I don't have the time to be babysitting you!" With an angry huff he almost resorted to stomping as he walked away. But he didn't. 'Damn it! I never should have agreed to that stupid wanna-be mutt! It's because of his stupid plan that I'm confused now!' He reached the bathroom and threw open the door. Once it was closed, he took a deep breath, trying to clam himself down. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped. The image of Naruto standing there looking so hurt seemed to stick in his head. 'Damn…maybe…maybe I was too mean to him…even if he doesn't really love me…he thinks he does, which means my rejection must have really, really hurt…'

Silently he turned on the water, before stripping off his clothes and stepping under the spray. The hot water felt good as it rolled over his skin. 'Still…it can't be all my fault for hurting him…I mean…He's the one that jumped me!' That brought back the memory of Naruto sitting firmly on his back, the blond's hot breath against his ear, their tongues sliding against each other 'Damn it!' He thought, as blood began rushing downwards again. 'This isn't right! I'm not attracted to Naruto!' He shook his head, and lifted his face to the spray trying to clear his thoughts…

"Sasuke?" Came a soft voice outside the door.

There went his concentration. "Go away, Naruto!" It occurred to him that assuming Naruto would be so hurt that he would actually leave on his own might not have been the best idea.

The door didn't make a sound as it was opened, but Naruto's voice suddenly became much clearer. "But Sasuke-"

"No!" Sasuke snapped, pulling open the curtain just enough to stick his head out. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say Dobe. So just go home!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he examined the visible wet skin. His tongue swept over his lips as he leaned a bit to the side trying to get a glimpse of more. Sasuke responded by scowling and closing the curtain again. "Wait!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing the curtain. Sasuke gasped in surprise when he was suddenly forced to have to fight to keep the curtain closed. "Come on Teme! Just a little! I just want to look at you a bit! I won't touch you! I prom-! Ok, well I don't promise! But I'll try really, really hard! Please! Please!" He pulled harder.

"Baka! Let go!" Sasuke frowned as he wondered whether or not his curtains would survive this encounter. "Get out you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Naruto denied loudly. "I just want to see you!" He thought about it for a moment then quickly grabbed for the other side that Sasuke wasn't holding. Sasuke saw the movement threw the blonds shadow and decided to take the offensive. Before Naruto could pull it open Sasuke kicked him hard. "Ow!" Naruto exclaimed as he stumbled backwards. "Teme! That wasn't very-! Whoa!" He ducked as a shampoo bottle came flying at his head. "Wait a second Sasuke!"

"Out!" Sasuke ordered launching the conditioner next, and managed to hit his target (A.k.a Naruto's head).

"Ok! Ok! Fine!" Naruto yelled, leaving the room to avoid a bar of soap. "I'm out!"

Sasuke hopped out of the shower and locked the door. "Great! Now do me another favor, and get out of my house!"

The door knob shook as Naruto tried in vain to get in. "Teme! Open up!"

Sasuke let out a sigh as he ignores the blond and returned to the shower. 'Why is this happening to me…?' He wondered. 'Why me…and that stupid, stupid idiot…that stupid, sexy idiot.' He froze, blushing at his thought. The rattling stopped as Naruto gave up, and stomped away. Sasuke couldn't help but sigh when he realized that he was hoping that Naruto would have managed to get in again. He liked…no he loved the attention he was getting from his rival. 'The only idiot here is me…How did I not realize that I was in love with him. It explains so much!' He thought about how his heart had always begun beating faster when Naruto was around, and how much fun he actually had when they sparred. 'So I'm in love with him…and he only likes me now because of the potion…how cliché…'

Sasuke finished his shower quickly, suddenly wanting nothing more then to go to bed and sulk about yet another unlucky turn out in his life. He would have pulled on the clothes that he was wearing earlier but found that they were missing. It made him wondered when Naruto had had the time to snatch them before escaping the room. Scowling he wrapped the towel around his waist, and opened the door. 'Naruto better have gotten out of here. The last thing I want is to run into him like this…' He mentally scoffed at his own thoughts. They weren't true. Not in the slightest. He really did want to know how Naruto would act.

And he got his wish. After walking to the end of the hallway, he turned and literally bumped into the very blond he was pretending to want to avoid. Sasuke stepped back in alarm, his face turning bright red as Naruto, very obviously, looked him over. "Wow Sasuke…"

*Edited*

.

.

.

.

.

Gah, this ending is fail. The original ending sounded better, but it no longer fit with the changes I made. Over all, the story works better than the original so… I might change the ending later on.

Comment!

Naruto © Not me.


	2. Original Draft

AN: Well K Ookami requested to read the original draft of this story to see how far I have actually improved (because my word isn't enough. *Sniff* JK!). But I promise you that this version sucks! The number notes are my current thoughts, and not something I wrote originally.

Warning: CRAPPY-NESS! I'm going to do the same spelling and everything (minus whatever word fixed automatically). This is the original, word for word. You have been warned.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha! Wha's up man?"

Sasuke looked up from his scrowl as Kiba walked up to him. "What do you want? Why are you here." He gestgered aroung the Uchiha garden, which was relitivly well kept.

He geinned "Haha. Funny story acraly. About a month ago, me and Naruto, started this little back and forth prank thing. Now its my turn but every time I get close to him… He gets suspicous. So I need some one who can get close to him." He looked hopefull.

"I don't do prank's." the raven haired boy muttered turning back to his reading.

"Man. Ive asked every one elt's. You don't really gave to do anything. Just slip this into his food.: he held up a clear bottal.

Sasuke didn't even look "What is it?"

"A love poshin."

"A…" he stopped "…A love poshin? How is that a good prank?"

The dog lover rolled his eye's "People do stupid thing's when there in love. Every one know's that."

"Why would I do this?"

"Because you love seeing him make a fool of himself."

"Don't need a poshin to see that." He muttered, then grabbed to bottal. "Fine. Ive got nothing elts to do…"

"Great man! I owe you!" He yelled running off.

…

"Im suppry's you agree'd, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said happly. "You never com. I was starting to thing you didn't like ramen."

Sasuke shrugged "Its ok, I guess."

"Ramen is the best! Belive it!" He smiled. They were sitting in _ (1) ramen shop, waiting for there food.

"Allright boy's. Here you go." _ said setting down, two bowls of ramen, then left.

Reaching for his chopsticks, Sasuke carelessly knocked Naruto's frog wallet on to the floor. The blond bent down to get it, and Sasuke pored the clear liquiad into his bowl. He looked at his own bowl and relized how stupid that was. What if it had some weird side effects? What if it wasint accually a love poshin? "Hey Naruto, don't…" He begain turning to his friend who had a mouthful of the stuff '…don't eat that…' "Um…never mind."

Naruto finished his meal quickly. "That was great! Don't you think Sasuke!" heturned to his dark haired friend, then stopped "Sasuke…"

It hit ihim suddenly. 'Oh, shit…' he pulled the bottal out of his pocket and read the lable:

Love Poshin

Directions: Don't drink straight. Pore over

your crush (or whoevers) food and make

them eat. For stronger effect use

alcohol, chocklet or ramen.

'Of corse.'

Warning: My cause a rise

in hormones and mood swing's.

Effect: The person who eats/drinks

this will fall head over heels

in love with the first person

they see.

'Kiba couldent have mentchened that!' Sasuke thought glancing at the blond.

"Sasuke...hey. I got a idea. Lets go practice. One-on-one."

Normaly, he'd never turn down a chance to beat the boy sencless, but...Naruto was giving him a funny look. "Accualy...I need to go some where."

Naruto smilied. "Can I come?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please! Please! Please, please, please, please!"

"No _."

"Why not."

"Because." he said standing up and throwing some money on the counter.

"Thats not a reason!" Naruto yelled, fallowing his exsample and walking behind him as he laft

"I said you cant come." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto grabbed his arm "But I want to!"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Yey! So where er going?"

"I need to talk to Kiba about something."

Naruto glared "Kiba's a idiot, why do you want to talk to him? Why dont you want me around when you talk to him! Do you see him often! Oh my god, are you sleeping with him!"

"No!" he yelled "Now shut up!" he wacked him on the head 'He's juclise... thats stupid.'

"Well I dont want to see Kibe. Bye, Sasuke!" he ran off.

...

Knock, knock, knock. Sasuke glared angraly at the door as tho it was the sorce of his probblum's. Knock, knock, knock. 'Open the fucking door Kiba!'

The door opened. Kiba looked at him "Hey, Uchiha! What sup? Did it work?"

"Yeah, it worked. Too well. Why didint you tell me he'd fall in love with the first person he saw?" he asked with a dark glare.

"You didint read it?" Kiba asked sprised.

"No. And now-"

"Sa-su-ke!" Naruto ran up and hugged him "I changed my mind! I wanna spend all day with you!" (2)

Kiba fell over laughing "Hahahaha, oh my god! Hahaha! Classic! Hahahaha! I need my camera! Hahahaha!"

Naruto didint seem to notice, the histarical brunett. Sasuke growled "_! How long till this crap wares of!"

"Hahahahaha! It doesint! Youll need the antidote! Hahahahaha! I cant get it till tomarrow!"

"Shut up!"

He took a cupple deep breathe's "Hey. Your the one who gave it to him. dont get mad at me. And you should know, the longer it stay's in his system the stronger it get's."

"Well how fast does it work?"

"Right now he's risking getting pranked to be neat you so... Ill say its fast working stuff." Kiba smirked.

"Great...fine. Get that stupid antidote as soon as posibal!" Sasuke snapped walking away.

"Will do Uchiha! Have fun! Hahahaha!"

"Where we going now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"To my house. I dont want you making a idiot of yourself in public."

"Thank you. Thats sweet." He giggled.

Sasuke glared, relizeing that it was very unusual for him to care about what the blond did, but shook it off. "Whatever..."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Hehehe."

"Stop being a idiot." said boy snapped. They reached his house and went inside. As soon as the door closed, Naruto tackled him. "Ack! Naruto!"

The blond kissed him, thrusting his tounge down his thoght. He kissed harder when the dark haired boy didnt respond. Sasuke was frozen with shock, eye's wide, heart pounding. Slowly he begain to relack's. Whall Naruto's sweet tasteing tounge worked its way over every crevese of his mouth, he grabbed hold of that bright orange jacket and pulled him closer. They kissed until they were both dizzy from lack of air. They broke apart panting. "Sasuke...I love you." The blond wispered.

"Naruto..." he said suddenly becomeing angry with him "...stop being a idiot!" hw pushed the dumbfounded boy off.

"What!" he exsclaimed.

The Uchiha stood up. "I pored a love poshin in your food. You dont love me."

He grinned. "A love poshin! Then you must l-"

"No. I was helping Kiba with his prank."

"B-B-But you kissed me back!"

"I dont know why I did that! You supprysed me and I wasint thinking clearly!"

"Sasuke...I think your wrong. I think you like me and just wont admite it!"

"_! I dont like Naruto!"

"Sasuke..." he said, looking really hurt. "...I dont understand. I love you."

*Edited*

"Im lost. Your house is so big." He exsplained happly.

:Your such a idiot."

"But Im your idiot!" he said. Sasuke reached his bedroom and went inside, closing the door in his face. "Sasuke!"

"Im getting dressed, stay out!"

Naruto opened the door anyway. "Come on, Sasuke!"

"I said to stay out!" he snapped, looking threw his dresser for something wear.

"...Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Will you sleep with me?"

The Uchiha nearly fell over "What!" his face was bright red resembling his favorite food.

"Will you willingly sleep with me?"

"No!"

"Fine..." he shugged "...we'll do it your way..."

...

*Edited*

…

Kibe pounded on the door. The sun was bright and he was annoyed about having to wake early to buy the stupid antidonte. "Come on Uchiha…you'd better be up…" He continued to knock on the door.

After about 3 minute's someone yelled "Im comeing, damn it! Shut up!" The door flew open. "What do you want?" Sasuke growled.

"Good morning to you too princess. Did I wake you from your bueaty sleep?" he asked mockingly.

"I wasint sleeping…"

"Why's it look like you just got out of bed?" he asked moshining to his meddy hair and robe he obviously just threw on.

Sasuke blushed. "Doesint mean I was asleep…"

Kiba looked at his suspiously "Um…ok…so, is Naruto here?"

He blushed darker. "Why!"

"Because I got the antidote." The dog-lover held up a brown bag with a heart on it.

"Ahhh. Good." He grabbed the bag. "Bye."

"Your welcome, Sasuke. God don't you have any maners?"

"No, I don't."

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled, appering behind the Uchiha dressed in only boxers. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping something off." He said. "You to have fun last night?"

Sasuke blushed. "Hell yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Dobe, shut up." The raven haired ninga whispered. "Im gonna go make something to put this in." he said, shaking the bag and going into the kitchen.

Naruto lean'd against the door frame and watched him go. "You chose Sasuke on purpouse didn't you? To give me the poshin."

"Yep." Kiba said quiet proud of himself. "Anyone could tell you like him."

"I love him." He said turning dreamy-eye's to his friend.

"Well, good for you. My guess is he feels the same way? Oh were you sleeping together just for fun?"

"Both." He said eith a smirk. "Howd you know?"

He laughed "I didn't! Just spit-ball'en and you caved! (4) Haha! Well Im out of here. See ya!" he walked off.

Naruto closed the door and went into the kitchen. He snuck up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist "So , where were we?"

Sasuke turned his head and kissed the over enthusiastic boy. "I belive I was asking you to stop molesting me so I could make breakfast."

"You know you like it…" he said, lightly nibbling on his neck, tracing the mateing mark with his tounge.

"Damn it, Naruto. Your such a distraction…" he mound. Sasuke pushed him away and smiilied. "You do know those are mine right?" he said pointing ht his boxers.

"Yeah, but I couldent find mine."

Sasuke sturd a pot of something. "Here, try this." He held up the spoon.

Naruto tried it. "Taste's good…what is it?" he asks suddenly becoming to tiered to move, and sat down (more like fell)

"Something I learned a while ago. Render's who ever drinks it moshinless." He grinned evily. "Told you Id get even…"

.

.

.

.

Ugh… I am never doing that again.

(1) Didn't know the words.

(2) For some reason he wasn't acting much like a seme in the original.

(3) I wrote this right after I got out of my Inuyasha phase. In the Inuyasha stories it was popular for his full-demon side to take over during sex, and that was where this part came from. I hadn't read enough Naruto fics to realize that didn't really go over in this fandom.

(4) I was so determined to get that line in when I wrote this originally that I didn't quite realize how bad it sounded there.


End file.
